


Knowing

by gingerfic



Series: An Alphabet of Samcedes Stories [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Humor, Kurtcedes - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, Second Sight - Freeform, Seeing the future, Supernatural Elements, Visions, brief mention of death, brief mention of vague suidical thoughts, samcedes - Freeform, seeress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerfic/pseuds/gingerfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes can see the future, and it’s not all it’s cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> beta by hkvoyage/voyagehk (I have a hard time remembering which one in which place so tonight I'll go with both!)

In the classic Greek stories every seeress or prophetess eventually went insane: Sybil, Cassandra, the Oracle of Delphi… Mercedes Jones understood why. She had never known life without the second sight, and there were days when throwing herself into a volcano seemed like a perfectly rational life choice.

Unfortunately--or maybe fortunately--there weren’t any volcanoes in Ohio. Or any oceans, or even any good cliffs. So on the bad days Mercedes put on her headphones with Aretha or Beyonce, curled up with a snuggie in her room, and ate brownie batter straight from the bowl.

Mostly Mercedes tried to avoid touching people, because that was how it happened: images of the person’s whole future flashing across her mind. They were usually glimpses of moments, rather than full scenes, but they were continuous for as long as her skin touched theirs. It was distracting on the best of days, and depressing or disturbing on the worst. Mercedes knew how everyone she cared about would die. She could see everyone’s future, except her own.

Her family all knew, and were careful. Of course, she’d seen their futures many times over, and in her childhood she had told them more than she would ever tell someone now. She might not be able to avoid seeing someone’s entire future when she shook their hand, but she could keep her mouth shut so that they wouldn’t have to know about it.

Her closer friends knew, and they generally respected her decision to not tell people what she saw. Now and then though someone would ask her a question about it, and that always got awkward.

“Please?” Kurt had begged her once. “I can deal with being alone now if I can just know that there will be someone for me down the road.”

“No, Kurt, I don’t tell people what I see,” Mercedes reminded him. She was extremely sympathetic to his situation and feelings, since they were similar to her own, but she knew that telling people their futures usually caused more problems than it solved. “Didn’t you ever read about Oedipus?”

“You don’t have to tell me details, just please, something?”

Mercedes sighed and held out her hand. “Fine.”

With a giddy grin, her best friend slipped his hand into hers. Mercedes shut her eyes and watched the images that flashed through.

“Yes.”

“What?” Kurt pulled his hand backed and cocked his head to the side.

“Yes, there will be someone.”

“When will we--”

“No!” Mercedes almost yelled (though she was smiling and she knew that he knew that she wasn’t truly mad). “No details, Kurt! Yes, I see someone. I can’t tell exactly when you’ll meet him or exactly what will happen. But yes, there is someone out there.”

“I knew it!” Kurt fistpumped and gave her an impulsive hug before suddenly jumping back again. “Sorry…”

“It’s ok,” she assured him. “We’re best friends. I’m sort of used to seeing bits of your life flash before my eyes.”

“Is he cute?”

“Kurt!”

\-----

It was a very average sort of Tuesday when the new boy came into glee club. Sam Evans sauntered in with shy eyes and a wide grin, sang a song, and was quickly welcomed by the group. Everyone was patting him on the back or shaking his hand, and it seemed like an awkward moment for Mercedes to explain about not touching people, so as he came down the line to her she just stuck out her hand for a quick shake.

As the flash hit her brain she gasped, jerked back, and literally fell into a chair.

“Whoa, I’m sorry, are you ok?” Sam leaned forward, reaching his hand to her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

“No, yes, I’m fine, don’t touch me,” she babbled, trying to push his hand away. But she only ended up touching him again.

And seeing again.

Sam’s future was full of her face.

Mercedes didn’t need to know the details to know that her life would never be the same.


End file.
